


次の別離こそ永遠

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: 修伯特x菲尔是转世梗，想到哪写到哪，写的可能很慢名字一样，但角色身份并不一定和前世相同全员登场，double贝老师，主cp是修伯特x菲尔，其他各种cp出没到时候会注明纹章技术有参考轨迹系列的导力科技，但还没有那么先进承接的基本上是教会线，具体的会在后面的章节里细说标题来自SH七平《磔刑の圣女》，但是本文不是BE！【大概……
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	1. 01

**1480年，大树之节**

“我不明白去这个士官学校浪费一年时间的意义在哪。”

修伯特看着车窗外向后掠过的景色，没什么好气地说。

艾黛尔贾特翻看着手里的厚厚“新生手册”，头也不抬地问：“你在说你自己，还是在说我？”

“两者都有。”

“有什么不好？至少能让你的履历看起来光鲜一些。”

修伯特从鼻子里发出一声冷哼：“弗雷斯贝尔古小姐，您当真认为这一年就能改变那些外人的白眼？”

“我当然没傻到这种程度。”艾黛尔贾特有些不满地合起那本手册，剜了坐在对面的修伯特一眼，“但既然是芙朵拉最优秀的学府——加尔古·玛库大修道院附属士官学校亲自发来的入学邀请，我们又为何要拒绝呢？”末了，她还故意咬着重音加上一句，“贝斯特拉先生。”

修伯特听出艾黛尔贾特话里的不快，只好摇头认错。

“我只是猜不透他们给我们这种人寄邀请函的真意。”修伯特斟酌着继续说了下去，“我们这种出身于‘罪人’家族的人。”

“那已经是三百年前的事了。个人的行为不应祸及子孙后代……芙朵拉统一政府不是始终这么坚持吗？”

但修伯特没有漏看艾黛尔贾特在一瞬间黯淡下去的目光。他和艾黛尔贾特一样，只因为是三百年前在这片大地上掀起战乱的皇帝和其亲信的后人——甚至不是直系亲属——便自幼受尽他人的排挤与歧视。曾经年幼的修伯特更是难以理解父母为何要给他取这个名字——和那个传说中的“安巴尔的屠夫”一样的名字。

所以当他遇到和他有着同样际遇的艾黛尔贾特，他们立刻就成了朋友。

他们一同忍受别人的冷嘲热讽，也一同努力，互相勉励着前进，然后一同变得比周围的任何同龄人都要优秀。

修伯特曾不止一次构想眼前的艾黛尔贾特成为皇帝的样子，尽管他不可能知道三百年前那位皇帝是什么样的人。但他相信，如果帝国并未在三百年前的战争中覆灭，艾黛尔贾特绝对会成为一位不辱弗雷斯贝尔古之名的明君。

修伯特曾猜想那封寄到家里的入学邀请函只是那些看他们不顺眼的人的又一次恶作剧，但他还是忍不住祈祷，至少寄给艾黛尔贾特的那封邀请函是真货。

她的才能不应该被埋没在安巴尔市郊的小巷里，她是应该在更加宽广的天空中展开羽翼的黑鹫。

但他绝对不会把这些话对艾黛尔贾特说出口。

他更不会说，自己曾梦见她身穿鲜红的袍服，头带金冠，站在宝座前振臂高呼，一呼百应。

当那座屹立于芙朵拉大陆最中心千年之久的宏伟建筑出现在视野里，就连修伯特也忍不住瞪大了双眼。

艾黛尔贾特在对面发出轻笑，像是在说修伯特这样的人偶尔也会露出这种符合他年纪的神情，让修伯特忍不住尴尬地假咳了两声。

等在名为加尔古·玛库大修道院的建筑大门前的，是一位有着绿色长卷发的美丽女性。修伯特注意到，当她看到艾黛尔贾特和修伯特走下马车，眼里似乎闪过了一道奇妙的光。

但她很快就露出甜美的笑容迎了上来。

“欢迎你们来到加尔古·玛库士官学校，艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古同学，修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉同学。我是芙莲，是你们即将进入的黑鹫学级的班主任。”

芙莲的声音轻柔温婉，看起来不太像为人师表的教师，更像是和他们年纪相仿的同学。事实上，这位年轻的老师举手投足间却似乎带着几分不符合年纪的稳重，看起来让人难以判断她真实的年龄。

“长途跋涉你们一定都很累了吧？我现在就带你们去宿舍，行李就放在这吧，会有人帮忙搬过去。今天你们就好好休息，熟悉一下大修道院内的环境，为明天的开学典礼做好充足的准备吧。”

修伯特这才确认那封入学邀请函不是恶作剧，默默跟在芙莲和艾黛尔贾特身后走去。

不知为何，从刚才远远看到加尔古·玛库大修道院的建筑群开始，他心里就有种奇妙的波动。而在抵达这里后，那种感觉就变得更强烈了，仿佛他曾经见过这里一样。

当然，尽管是从未离开过安巴尔的他，也曾多次在书里和画上见过这里的庄严景象。但那种微妙的感觉是不同的，那种感觉就像是他曾亲自来过这里。

如果能把这种感觉简单地归为既视感倒也罢了，但这一切又有些微妙的不同。那看起来刚刚翻修过的楼房，花草间树起的运用纹章技术的灯柱，在大修道院内巡视的士兵们手中的纹章枪……明明都是现今世上司空见惯的东西，此刻却让修伯特觉得格格不入。

“……你们的同学今天内就应该会到齐了，希望你们能在接下来的一年里好好相处。”

芙莲的声音勾回修伯特的注意力，他这才发现他们已经来到宿舍楼门口了。从芙莲手里接过写着房间号的钥匙，他们便告别这位年轻的班主任，走进了那座只有两层的建筑。

果然，自己好像也来过这里。

修伯特默默打量着理应是第一次见的宿舍房间。他的行李已经被搬进房里了，他也不想收拾，干脆就坐在床上发起呆来，直到艾黛尔贾特拉着一个没见过的少女过来找他出去熟悉环境。

“我我我、我是贝、贝尔娜提塔！和、和你们一一一样都是黑、黑鹫的学学学生！你、你好！”

紫发的少女不知为何紧张得语无伦次，自我介绍结束还用力弯腰鞠躬，结果一头撞在了修伯特放在门口的行李箱上。

原本沉寂的气氛一瞬间就热闹了起来，修伯特忙着和艾黛尔贾特一起查看贝尔娜提塔被撞红的额头，甚至一时间忘记了第一眼见到这位少女时的熟悉感觉。

当他们（主要是贝尔）闹哄哄地走出宿舍楼时，修伯特突然感到身后有一道目光。

可当他回过头时，却没看到任何人。

比他们早到了两天的贝尔娜提塔虽然满脸紧张不安，却还是比较顺利地带着他们在大修道院里走了一圈，也和不少遇到的同学打了招呼——当然，每个人都让修伯特有种熟悉的感觉，以致于这一圈走下来他已经开始见怪不怪了。

途中，修伯特又有好几次察觉那道目光。看来目光的主人一直紧跟在他们身后，就是不知他这么做的理由是什么。

自幼便习惯了各种恶意的修伯特已经做好了最坏的打算，如果那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙也想对他和艾黛尔贾特不利，他是丝毫不打算手软的。

然而那道目光的主人始终没有露面的打算，修伯特的心情也从一开始的警惕渐渐变为了烦躁。

当他们走完一圈，准备去食堂吃些点心休息一下的时候，那股不耐烦的情绪也终于到达了顶峰。

修伯特跟着两位少女走进食堂大门，却突然杀了个回马枪，立刻转身回到院子里，结果险些和那个跟在他们后面的人撞个满怀。

“呜哇！”

那个人发出了一声极为狼狈的惊叫，赶忙后退两步，差点一屁股坐在地上。

这阵手忙脚乱中，修伯特也不得不退了一步稳住身形，这才抬头打量了一下对方。

他一开始只能看到一头灿若阳光的鲜艳橙发，让他觉得仿佛看到了真正的太阳，忍不住眯起了眼睛。

但那个比他矮了一个头的少年立刻便不满地抬起头来，一张还带着些稚气的脸便随之映入眼帘。

“你怎么能这么突然冲出来！撞到别人害人受伤怎么办！”

橙色短发的少年瞪着一双琥珀色的大眼睛，愤愤不平地抱怨道。

不知为何，在看到那张脸的一刹那，伴随着一股前所未有的怀念，修伯特心里竟突然升起一股无名火，说出口的话里也不由得夹枪带棒起来。

“我不觉得自己需要担心一个一直在跟踪我们的家伙。”

“什……！”

或许是自知理亏，少年本来想继续抱怨的话都堵在了嗓子眼里，指着修伯特鼻尖的一只手在空中不停颤抖。

看他气得脸都红了，倒还挺可爱的。

修伯特也不知为什么自己脑子里会突然蹦出来这个想法。

“菲、菲尔迪南特？你在干什么呢？”

贝尔娜提塔的声音恰到好处地传来，打破了两人的僵持。

“菲尔迪南特？”

菲尔迪南特……

这个名字也比其他人的名字让他心里更加泛起波澜。那是一种奇怪的情绪，仿佛混合了怀念、不满、渴望、愤怒、怜爱、悲伤……甚至更多修伯特自己也说不上来的感情。

但眼前的少年显然完全没有察觉修伯特心里的纠结，挺胸抬头，不知为何十分得意地高声宣告道：“是的！我就是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！”

“艾吉尔……？”

修伯特不由得皱紧了眉头。

这个姓氏已经在芙朵拉历史上消失很久了。三百多年前，这个曾经声名显赫的公爵家族的最后一任家主，也是帝国最后一任宰相与几大贵族勾结，架空了当时的帝国皇帝，并因此被下一任也是最后一任皇帝——那位同样名为艾黛尔贾特的年轻女帝罢免并软禁，后来不明不白地死在了自家的领地上。而他唯一的儿子则选择追随芙朵拉统一王国第一任国王，站在了与故国为敌的立场上。当战火平息，他则回到曾属于帝国的土地，为故国的复兴鞠躬尽瘁，却在某一天前往大修道院觐见新王的路上突然消失了踪迹。从那以后，艾吉尔这个姓氏就再也没有出现在人们的眼前。

长久以来，人们都对那位年轻贵族的失踪有着各种猜测。有人认为他在战争中受伤落下病根，因此早早离开了人世；有人说他是死去皇帝的追随者们的眼中钉，因此被他们谋害；也有人说他抵不过与过去的友人兵戎相见的哀伤，郁郁寡欢以致自杀身亡……他没有留下子嗣，也没有人能得知真相究竟为何。

没想到如今，他们眼前就出现了一位自称艾吉尔的少年。

“没想到艾吉尔家还有后人。”

艾黛尔贾特也走了过来，仔细打量了一下菲尔迪南特。

“哼，英雄之后能被藏这么深这么久，你父母一定很宝贝你吧。”

他一定和修伯特他们不一样，从小就在众人的关爱中长大吧。

可是看到修伯特嗤之以鼻的样子，菲尔迪南特却歪了歪头：“你在说什么？我没见过我父母长什么样，我是在这大修道院长大的啊？”

修伯特忍不住和艾黛尔贾特交换了一个惊讶的眼神，但菲尔迪南特没有察觉他们的疑惑，仍然得意地自说自话：“不过陛下他们一直都有教导我不能辜负了艾吉尔这个名字，我的祖先是不是真的是很伟大的人啊！”

“可惜那位伟大的英雄的后人却是个喜欢跟踪、偷窥别人的家伙。”

听到这句话，菲尔迪南特立刻不满起来：“我、我才不是……！”

“那你鬼鬼祟祟地是在干嘛？”

修伯特冷冷地质问。

“我、我只是……”不知是出于焦急还是害羞，菲尔迪南特的脸色开始泛红，“我只是想和你们搭话，但是一直没找到合适的时机……”

“搭话？和我们？”

“是的！你们就是修伯特和艾黛尔贾特吧？我听陛下他们说，我的祖先和你们的祖先既是朋友也是对手！所以我想，我们是不是也能……”

看着菲尔迪南特兴奋又期待的眼神，修伯特却几乎是条件反射地后退了一步。

“不，”他也不知道自己是怎么了，那句话像是不经过大脑一样就窜了出来，“不可能。”

就连一旁的艾黛尔贾特也吓了一跳，疑惑地看了看修伯特。

被当场拒绝的菲尔迪南特更是脸都青了，局促不安地站在原地，像是不知该立刻调头逃走还是该再争取一下。

“菲尔迪南特，修伯特只是有点……不习惯这种热情，他不是那个意思。”艾黛尔贾特见修伯特似乎不想多做解释，主动插进两个人中间，“我很高兴和你成为朋友。”

“谢、谢谢你，艾黛尔贾特。”菲尔迪南特和主动伸出手的艾黛尔贾特握了握手，勉强笑了笑，“我、我想起来还有事要忙，明天见。”

任谁都看得出他是在说谎，可这种气氛下，谁也不好追上去，结果他们只能眼睁睁看着眼角都开始泛红的菲尔迪南特跑开了。

“……修伯特，”直到菲尔迪南特的身影彻底从视野里消失，艾黛尔贾特才带着一丝嗔怪开了口，“你到底怎么了？”

“抱歉，我也不知道是怎么回事……”修伯特的眼神还盯着菲尔迪南特消失的方向，觉得心里空落落的，“我只是……”

但修伯特也不知道自己究竟想说什么，自己究竟为什么如此抗拒菲尔迪南特的亲近。

“对不起，我可能有点累了，我先回宿舍休息了。”

结果修伯特也只能随便找了个借口就落荒而逃。

那天晚上，修伯特梦到自己浑身浴血，身处战场中央。

手持银枪的骑士将他打倒在地，却无法把枪尖刺进他的心窝。

梦中的修伯特冷笑一声，用最后的魔法将骑士扯下马来。他用尽全身力气压制住对方，拔出藏在靴子里的匕首，深深捅进了骑士的胸膛。

他看到在自己身下吐血抽搐的菲尔迪南特满脸泪水，向他伸出颤抖的手，但最终没能碰到他染血的脸颊便无力地垂落在地。

但紧接着一阵刺痛穿透他的后背，他眼前一黑，扑倒在了已经没有生息的菲尔迪南特身上。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短，很短。  
天知道为什么我写到现在他们还没正式开学【。
> 
> 本章涉及其他cp：卡斯帕尔x林哈尔特  
本章涉及设定：转世后的帝弥托利的继母是艾黛尔贾特母亲的妹妹  
以及想写全员的戏份，但是修伯特主视角有点不太好展开其他两个学级的故事，所以可能会穿插着用外传来写其他人。

第二天一早，当修伯特走出宿舍时，故意无视了隔壁的隔壁虚掩的房门和藏在门后的气息，径自离开了。  
艾黛尔贾特不在房间里，昨天自己离开后她似乎和黑鹫学级的其他姑娘们相谈甚欢，昨晚特地来告诉修伯特今天她要和她们共进早餐。  
修伯特自然不会不知趣地去打扰她们，但他也不打算去和其他黑鹫学级的男生们混在一起。昨天他已经见过了大部分同学，除了精力过剩的卡斯帕尔，一脸昏昏欲睡的林哈尔特，还有那个正躲在自己房间里不知想干嘛的菲尔迪南特，其他人都没有对他表现出任何好脸色。但这并不会成为修伯特与他们亲近的理由。  
所以他独自一人在食堂吃了早饭，一如既往地沐浴着来自他人的指指点点和窃窃私语。  
“修伯特！你在这呢！”卡斯帕尔的大嗓门突然就打破了包围着修伯特的低气压，“芙莲老师说九点在教室集合，你没忘吧！”  
修伯特还没来得及开口，倒是一个慵懒的声音先从卡斯帕尔背后冒了出来：“卡斯，我不觉得修伯特会忘记这种事……当然我也没有忘，你能放开我了吗？”  
明显是被卡斯帕尔硬拽来的林哈尔特打着呵欠探出头来，打量了一下修伯特：“怎么？菲尔迪南特没跟你一起？”  
“我为什么要和那家伙一起吃早饭？”  
修伯特忍不住就开口回问。  
“哈哈哈，看来菲尔迪南特的开学前目标在修伯特这里碰壁了！”见修伯特有些不解，小个子的少年又补充道，“他说要在开学前就和学级里所有人都成为朋友！”  
“事实上就连其他两个学级都有不少人领略过他的热情了。”林哈尔特淡淡一笑。  
“你为什么要拒绝他呢？朋友不是越多越好嘛！”  
“卡斯，不要以为所有人都和你们一样。事实上菲尔迪南特来问我的时候我会同意，只是不想他更多纠缠我，我可以立刻回去睡午觉。”  
“哎——？！林，你小时候和我交朋友不会也是为了这个吧？！”  
眼看着这两个人已经完全忘记了自己，修伯特叹了一口气，把餐具送回回收处就溜掉了。

为什么？这个问题从昨天来也一直在困扰着修伯特自己。  
还有昨晚那个梦，为什么他会梦到和菲尔迪南特厮杀？虽然修伯特从小就会做一些奇怪的梦，但就算是艾黛尔贾特成为帝国皇帝的梦都未曾如此令他感到困惑。  
修伯特一边胡思乱想一边向黑鹫学级的教室走去，结果正好在门口遇到菲尔迪南特。  
“早、早安！修伯特！”  
“……早。”  
想了想，修伯特还是冷冷地回应了一句。  
没想到这一句话就让菲尔迪南特整个振奋了起来。  
“从今天起我们就是同一学级的同学了！让我们一起加油努力吧！”  
修伯特耸了耸肩算是回应，然后跟在菲尔迪南特身后走进了教室。他没有忽视自己进来时教室里一瞬间的冷场，只是找了个角落坐了下来，没想到的是菲尔迪南特也跟过来坐在了他旁边的空位上。好在他没有继续过来搭话，只是不停张望着教室里的同学，一张脸兴奋得都有些泛红。  
真是个小鬼。  
修伯特忍不住在心里想，嘴角却不自觉地微微翘了起来。  
“早安，同学们。”芙莲准时走进教室，满意地看着学生们纷纷跑回课桌边坐好，“在去礼堂参加开学典礼前，我们还有几件小事要决定一下。”  
她打开手中的文件夹，环顾整个教室，目光特别在艾黛尔贾特身上停留了一下。  
“大家都知道，我们士官学校是芙朵拉历史最悠久，也是最负盛名的学府，每年入学的学生也都是校方千挑万选出来的人才。虽然大家都很优秀，但我们还是要选一位足以代表黑鹫学级的级长出来。”芙莲微笑着看着那位白发的少女，“艾黛尔贾特同学，你愿意接受这个职务吗？”  
有那么一瞬间，修伯特觉得身边的菲尔迪南特绝对要跳起来反对，甚至毛遂自荐出任级长。但他并没有对这个突然的任命表现出任何不满，甚至在教室里一片惊诧的窃窃私语中带头鼓起掌来。  
“芙莲老师，为什么是我……？”  
艾黛尔贾特有些困惑，又有些不好意思地站了起来。  
“我们当然是考察了所有同学在入校前的成绩和评价才做出这个决定的。艾黛尔贾特同学在过去的初级学校中取得了十分令人称道的好成绩，我认为把这个职责交给你最合适不过了。”  
芙莲掷地有声的解释让班里的议论也渐渐消退下去，更多的人加入了鼓掌的行列——虽然那掌声在修伯特听来有些干巴巴的。  
“当然，管理一个学级并不是轻松的事。修伯特同学，菲尔迪南特同学，希望你们两位能作为副级长协助艾黛尔贾特同学。”  
这次教室里掀起的波澜并没有刚才那么严重了，或许也是因为菲尔迪南特第一时间跳了起来，大声宣布自己不会辜负老师的期待吧。  
但看着这样的菲尔迪南特，修伯特总觉得有哪里不对劲。  
可是紧接着所有人就在芙莲的带领下，闹哄哄地向礼堂走去，让修伯特来不及细想究竟是哪里不对劲。

大礼堂里早已装饰一新，象征三个学级的旗帜树立在讲坛后方。一个高大的绿发男人站在讲坛前，正指挥着学生和教师们前往自己该去的位置。  
“哟！你就是黑鹫学级的级长吗？”  
一个褐色皮肤的少年拉着一个一脸不情愿的金发少年走了过来，他们身上披着代表着对应学级颜色的披风，和艾黛尔贾特刚从芙莲手中接过的那件是同样的款式，正说明他们就是另外两个学级的级长。  
“是的，我是艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古。”  
“哎呀，别那么拘谨嘛！你们芙朵拉人都喜欢这么板着脸吗？”褐色皮肤的少年咧嘴一笑，“我是金鹿学级的级长库洛德·冯·里刚，这家伙是……”  
“库洛德，你话太多了。”金发少年挣脱开库洛德，有些腼腆地看了艾黛尔贾特一眼，“好久不见了，艾黛尔贾特，你气色不错。”  
“嗯，好久不见，帝弥托利。姨妈她还好吗？”  
“继母大人很好，就是偶尔会有点想家。我和父亲大人本来还打算明年一起去安巴尔走一圈，顺便拜访一下你们家，没想到在这里有机会再见到你。”  
“我也……”  
“什么呀，你们认识啊？”库洛德没给艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利继续叙旧的时间，有些无聊地硬插进话题，“别把我一个人排除在外嘛。”  
“库洛德。”  
“开玩笑的~”库洛德笑了笑，“典礼上级长要去最前面一排，等致辞结束后好从校长那里接过学级的旗帜。我只是想提醒一下二位，我们再不过去，西提斯校长看起来就要吃人了。”  
果然，站在讲坛前的绿发男人正死死盯着这边，直到三人开始向前移动才移开视线，然后和芙莲的目光相接触。  
修伯特可以肯定，他们在四目相接时用眼神交换了什么只有他们才懂的信息。  
“那么，我们也赶快就坐吧。”  
但芙莲立刻就笑着转过头来，带领黑鹫学级的学生们走向他们的位置。

开学典礼有条不紊地进行着，校长西提斯进行了冗长的发言，让所有人都有些昏昏欲睡，但当他结束致辞，宣布接下来要讲话的人时，整个礼堂顿时炸开了锅。  
“接下来，有请芙朵拉统一王国国王贝雷特陛下，以及赛罗斯教大司教贝雷丝猊下。”  
“咦——？！为什么陛下他们也要出席我们的开学典礼？！”  
菲尔迪南特的惊呼和其他人的都大同小异。面对这个“惊喜”，即便是修伯特也不由得瞪大了双眼。直到站在讲坛边的赛罗斯骑士团骑士们用手中的长枪敲了敲地板，礼堂里才安静下来。  
“嗯……很高兴看到这么多新面孔。”  
贝雷特首先开口，但一句话结束就没了下文。看到下面那么多亮闪闪的期待目光，贝雷丝叹了一口气，只希望自己兄弟的不善言谈不会毁了他在少年少女们心中的形象，亏西提斯事前还特地给他们准备了发言稿。  
贝雷丝接过接力棒走上前来，简单祝贺了一下新生们的入学，例行公事地提醒年轻人们不要辜负大好光阴，边说目光边在整座大礼堂里慢慢滑过。  
尽管早已知道这一天的到来，但当她看到那些熟悉的面孔时，还是忍不住感慨万千。  
“……最后，希望你们都能够找到属于自己的幸福。”  
这并未出现在发言稿上的一句话，是她发自肺腑的愿望。  
是他们持续了三百年的愿望。


End file.
